


Like a baby tantrum

by Level_Nightmare



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Level_Nightmare/pseuds/Level_Nightmare
Summary: Higgs, a very young courier, is learning the job from Arthur, a veteran courier with little patience who, however, seems to have become fond of the boy and his many intemperances. Arthur and Higgs are extremely different but seem to try to be the father and the son for each other. However they risk being involved also by a secret, deep attraction that is being born between them.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/The Veteran Porter
Kudos: 22





	Like a baby tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, I apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that you will find in this story: unfortunately English is not my first language and I helped myself with an online translator. Please keep this in mind and I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Higgs is very young (barely an adult) while his partner is around thirty years old. If that doesn't bother you, read on <3

"Thats enough." Arthur says peremptorily, pointing to the messy bed where Higgs doesn't seem willing to return. "You are sick, you have to take medicine. Move your ass and come here." The boy, with his back against the wall and wearing only a pair of underpants and a shirt for the night, shakes his head firmly, his cheeks red because of the temperature a bit too high and his eyes shiny with fever.

"I'm fine, I don't want to take that shit, who knows what they put in it!" he answers with the voice of someone who has a blocked nose because of a cold. The Veteran sighs and rubs his forehead wearily, then looking up at him. He has never had his cock as hard as in that moment and he cannot explain why: for a sick boy, skin and bones, who is acting up not to take medicine? Arthur seriously wonders if things are going right in his head. Perhaps it is precisely for that rat-like appearance just lit by a torch that Higgs cannot leave behind, for those suspicious and often frightened blue eyes or perhaps for the fact that that boy is completely dependent on him.

Arthur gets to his feet with a grunt and approaches him heavily, realizing that he has to look up to look at him: the brat is growing like a bamboo plant even if he still cannot build muscle mass. Higgs boldly raises his chin and points a finger at him, like an accusation. "You have hard cock!" and yet in those elongated and feverish little eyes of a Siamese cat, Arthur has always read something more about childhood crises and bratish whims, perhaps a mirror of the same sick attraction he feels.

"Stop being an idiot and come here." the Veteran concludes, grabbing the brat by the arm and pulling him and pushing him on the bed. Higgs can't do much more resistance than planting his feet but Arthur's greater strength soon overwhelms him, causing him to crawl between the blankets. Arthur gives him a spank, feeling his belly overheat when he sees, under the white fabric of his underpants, the boy's balls jump and the anus twitches gently. His hand remains raised and the brat turns his head challenging him in silence to hit him again, which the Veteran does only after having lowered the elastic of the underwear.

"Ouch, no, stop it asshole!" Higgs tries to get away from him but Arthur knows how to hold him, throwing il body across his legs and keeping his head pressed against the bed. "Since you do the asshole and spit like a fucking poisonous snake, we use the only hole you can't close." The Veteran swallows feeling his throat dry for the desire to transform that ridiculous drama into a wild mating act that would reduce the brat to a whimpering puddle of cum and enjoyment, inserting his fingers between his buttocks to widen them and expose the moist and tight hole.

Higgs bucks like a beast caught in a lasso but Arthur keeps his head down and blocks his legs with his own legs, ending up pressing the bulge of the cock under his pants directly between his tight thighs. "I don't want you to put anything in my ass!" the brat shrieks, moving against him to free himself doing nothing but excite himself and excite him, feeling his partner's big cock pressing against him and ending up rubbing his own over it. Arthur spanks him again, slowly, several times, only to show him that complaining is useless, opening with his teeth the package of capsules that he wanted to ingest and making two of them fall into his palm.

"Stand still. Relax. It won't hurt you." he warns him, regardless of the fact that he has started to whimper like a little boy, which excites him beyond measure if associated with that lean and nervous body that he feels pressing against him. He spreads his hole after wetting his fingers with saliva, pressing his thumb to feel it react against the fingertip like a small mouth while Higgs starts to pant and moan as if the fever was exhausting him. "Good boy. So, do you see how it opens up?" Arthur's voice has dropped a few notes and is now pushing his index finger into his juicy bum to open it, to feel it react gently, to feel it open, to get wet.

"Arthur ..." the boy murmurs in a low voice, putting a hand between their bodies to grab his cock and pull it out of his pants, let him lower his underwear, start masturbating him with a little too expert hand. The other snorts like a bull barely restrained from pouncing on the heifer to be impregnated, placing the two capsules on that little hole and pushing them all the way in with his fingers, making him squeak and whimper with pleasure. "...like a slut in heat." the Veteran comments in a low voice, forcing him to lift his ass to get closer to his face and finally sinking into it. He feels his pale buttocks against his cheeks and the boy is agitated to perceive Arthur's badly trimmed face covered in that sensitive area.

"I'm not a slut, I only slipped my fingers inside!" Higgs defends himself by pushing against Arthur's body so that the man lies down on the bed and he can put that nice little ass straight in his face, finding his big cock in his hands. "Oh!" only the brat says, lying on top of him and holding his cock in his hands, fascinated and excited. "How big it is. This is too big for my bum." is it a warning or a provocation? He tells him by giving an oblique glance over his shoulder, before bending down to take the tip of his cock in his mouth, starting to suck it vulgarly.

Arthur finds himself with his ass on his face, with his soft and warm balls rubbing against his throat. He spreads his wet little hole and sticks his tongue in it, at least consoled by the idea that the capsules have gone far enough to get absorbed. He penetrates it with his tongue making him sigh, explores it, moistens it with saliva and occasionally slips a finger or two into it to see how much he can open it, feeling him peep in response, outraged "No, it's too much! It will never close! ". The Veteran smiles, narrowing his eyes, spanking him again to push him to turn over him, settling him over his cock. "Then we put on a nice plug, so nothing comes out anymore. How about it, little retarded?".

Higgs, now lying chest to chest with Arthur, slowly squeezes his long thighs against his hips and stares at him with narrowed, clever and amused eyes. "I have my hole all sticky with saliva, Arthur. I feel it all slippery. I hope your plug is big enough." It is. Arthur doesn't wait to let him finish that he's already tucking it in, making him whimper and snivel with the initial pain and annoyance. "Shh ... shh ... slowly, feel how it comes in, relax, once you have your broken ass you won't want to do anything but open it more and more."

The boy believes it. That is the first cock he takes seriously, deep inside, inside until the balls of both of them lean on each other. He remains open-mouthed for the painful pleasure that invades his bowels as if someone had filled them with warm water and soap, feeling stupid, shameful and eager. "Arthur, yes, I like it. Fuck me hard, break my ass." Higgs urges the older man, starting to move over him, placing his hands on his chest.

The Veteran raises his shirt forcing him to hold a flap between his teeth to grab his small pink nipples and begin to torture them roughly between his thick male fingers, in love with his red and sweaty face, black hair glued to his rat-like muzzle in need of a needful washed, of his boldly turgid pee pee that slams on his belly every time the boy impales himself on his cock.

It is Arthur who slows down a little, continuing to tease his nipples this time with his mouth, teeth and tongue, pressing the big hands at the base of his back, then down to the enlarged hole where his well lubricated cock is flowing forcefully. He feels the boy vibrate like a tuning fork in his arms, his thin and fragile body, so inclined to getting sick, so unable to resist too much effort. He realizes he loves him, loves him very much and doesn't want to let the him go. Sinking his mouth against his neck, he floods his intestines with cum, feeling him jump, whine and moan, feeling him come in turn in a thick and warm jet against his skin.

"Arthur ..." meows softly with his face pressed against his "... I guess I got everything covered in cum. It all came out ..." the Veteran kisses his forehead, nose, lips. He loves that stupid way of saying things, that surprise in realizing that after a fuck there is the risk of getting the bed linen dirty. He loves it. "It will mean that we will wash the blankets and put some clean ones. I don't want to sleep in your cum, brat." Higgs laughs in a low voice, pinching the soft fold over his side. "Then you will also have to wash my bum because you have filled it to the brim. If you uncork it, I spray everywhere."

But Arthur doesn't seem willing to take his cock off his rectum for a while longer. He holds him turns his body around and lies down with him, sniffing the back of his neck and his hair like an excited beast, his shoulders delicately dusted with faded freckles, feeling his anus throbbing around his cock trying to close again without succeeding.  
"Let's keep it plugged a little more." he concludes by making him laugh and feeling him relax in his arms, watching him close his eyes in that gentle and delicate face removing some light from the dying world in which they live, rare forgotten sapphires on the bottom of a mountain lake.


End file.
